Brent Thompson
Brent Thompson(born October 19, 1984) is an American CAW wrestler. He currently wrestles for TWA,GCW,NJCW,AWF, and PCCW. Before CAW Brent was trained sarting at the age of 18 by Ken Shamrock, Randy Couture, and Chuck Lidell. This got Brent interessted in Wrestling and MMA and made him explore deeper. He would soon grow up fast and have the oppertunity to train with many TWA stars like the owner YankeeBoi50 and Prototype B, as well as Head Trainer Ricky Steamboat, untill he was ready enough to sign a contract with TWA. Thomas's Wrestling Associationhttp://www.justin.tv/yankeeboi50/allhttp://www.ustream.tv/YankeeBoi50/videos On August 29, 2009 Brent Thompson signed with Thomas's Wrestling Association (TWA). He made his debut on the Wreck-A-Mania 7 Pre-Show on September 11, 2009 as a heel teaming with Elisabeth Marie to take on Nikki Jones and Bloodscream (all making their debuts). He would be victorious and win for his team by pinning Bloodscream. He made his Slappin'Down! debut on September 25, 2009, defeating The Associate. At TWA Bragging Rights on October 11, 2009, he won a Clash vs. SD! match when he pinned Randy Orton to earn 3 points for his brand and a spot on the SD! team. He was the 3rd man to enter for his team but was eliminated 3 falls later by the Clash Champion, Kurt Angle, via pinfall after an Olympic Slam. Brawl would go on to win the match. On the following episode of SD! on October 17, 2009, he beat Uno Dos Trece Nino. He then beat Batman on the October 30th edition of SD!. He then beat Batman, Carl Cordale, and Prototype B in a gauntlet match on the Pre-Show of TWA ZOMG-A-MANIA. At TWA Night of Champions2009, he got to the case before his 5 other opponents to win the No. 1 Seed in the Turkey Bowl Tournament. He lost in his 3-Way Round 1 Match to Icedude but Batman got pinned, and not Brent. He didn't have another match in TWA until 2 SD!s later, on December 18, 2009, when Brent defeated The Hulk. On December 22, 2009's episode of Slappin'Down! Brent & CM Punk defeated Ash Ketchum & Tracey Sketchit when Brent pinned Ash Ketchum. This was a Holy S**t Moment of the episode. On the December 28, 2009 edition of Slappin'Down!, Brent defeated Captain America, Kyle Wake, and Carl Cordale to earn a spot in the Third Brand Elimination Chamber Championship Match. On the December 30, 2009 House Show, In Your House 2: Snowed In, Brent defeated TWA On Fire Champion Reaper X in a non-title match. On January 2, 2010, Brent Thompson was given his first lossin a 1 on 1 match after Blake Styles rolled him up for the victory. At TWA SIN, Brent failed to win the Third Brand Championship Elimination Chamber Match. At TWA Payback he was given an Internet Title Match against the champion, Blake Styles to avenge his loss. The fans voted for a Steel Cage Match. Brent lost the match after Blake escaped over the top of the cage. The next night, Brent encouraged his friend, Shawn O'Conner to have one more match in TWA, thus turning into a face. Brent & Shawn won the Tag Titles that night, but they were surrendered after SOC's retirement (offical). At a TWA House Show, TWA In Your House 3: Extreme Rulz!, Brent defeated The Hulk in a Last Man Standing Match. TWA, however, closed down before Brent could get any major push. American Wrestling Federation[3] On December 6, 2009, "The Franchise Playa" Brent Thompson signed up for the AWF Tough Enough CAW Search. On December 13, 2009, "The Franchsie Playa" Brent Thompson was signed to AWF.Brent debuted on the first episode of AWF Smackdown in a 6-Man Tag Team match. Brent's team won the match when he pinned Icedude. The next episode, Brent challenged Icedude to a match at Judgment Day. Icedude accepted the challenge and then Brent attacked Icedude right after that. On Episode 3, Brent won a 4-Way Match that gave him a title shot for the AWF United States Championship whenever he wants. Icedude defeated Thompson at Judgment Day but he cashed in his US Title match after the US title match at Judgmentday in which he won.He then defeated Icedude in US Championship Retirment match on Ep.4 of Smackdown.He entered a feud with Zack Taylor, and they had an I Quit match at Winterslam, but Thompson kept the title.When it was announced the brand-split would end it was announced the 4 mid card belts would unify.On Day 1 of Glory Days Thompson defeated TWL in day 1 to unify the US and European Title and on Day 2 defeated Steven Smith(who unified mid international and hardcore titles on day 1) to unfy all belts and Thompson kept the US Title. Thompson called out anyone to challange him at Carnage on Uprising Ep.1 and Europe accepted. Europe defeated Thompson at Carnage but at King of the Ring Thompson could get the belt back at King of the Ring when Europe defends against Thompson and Shawn O Connor.Europe defeated the both of them making Thompson tap out to his ankle lock.He got mad and complained but a returning Steven Smith challenged him to a match at AWF GAB.Thompson since then started to go phsyco because of his lack of the us title.he even broke smith's arm.At the Great American Bash he was defeated by smith,making smith the #1 contender.Thompson didn't do much afterwards.He then realized his changes and apoligized to the fans and superstars,thus turning him face.Shawn O'Connor interupted and called him a hypacrite and called thompson a nobody.This started up a feud between the two. Brent tried to win the US Title from SOC. However, SOC found a way multiple times to keep the belt (even with Socko105 stopping the match to announce a US Title Elimination Chamber as Brent was about to win). All changed at Glory Days 2, however, when Brent won the US Title from SOC in a No Countouts & No DQ Match. Brent retained his title against Europe on the first episode of Uprising for AWF Season 4, but SOC attacked Brent after the match. New Japan Caw Wrestlinghttp://www.youtube.com/user/wccwedd On December 19, 2009, at 11:15 PM, "The Franchise Playa" Brent Thompson signed a contract with New Japan Caw Wrestling. He made his debut at NJCW Haruarmageddon, defeating Roi Kaien in an open challenge. He then won a triple threat match at NJCW's CAW Kingdom I. On Episode 13's After The Bell Segment, he turned face saving Yusuke Reigan from Mason Kronik. This also entered him into a feud with Mason. He soon qualified for the ICWGP Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber at NJCW Sakujo but was eliminated first in the match. On Episode 16 Brent participated in a 4 Way for the Heavywieght Title where whoever lost was fired. Brent did not win but he was not pinned, so he remained in NJCW. On Episode 18, he participated in another four way. He lost again but only because he could not get the pin in time (he pinned the champion, Mason Kronik when CJ Wizard was pinning Kingu of Hatsu). It was then announced the main event of NJCW Episode 19 would be Mason Kronik vs. Brent Thompson in a Non-Title Match. Brent would go on to win the match. The next episode, Brent would cost Mason his match agaisnt CJ Wizard, forcing a triple threat match between Mason, CJ, and Kingu of Hatsu for the title at NJCW Tenkai. Brent would participate in the Heavyweight Rumble, entering at Number 2, at Tenkai but would be eliminated. During the show (not shown on camera), he was attacked by Mason Kronik. He was injured and was announced he could be out of action anytime between 1 and 4 months. He returned at NJCW Hyoumenka, costing Mason Kronik his ICWGP Heavyweight Championship. He feuded with several superstars including Kronik, Reaper X, and Samaru Kurosaki before winning the ICWGP Heavyweight Championship at NJCW's final show. Back Yards Unitedhttp://www.youtube.com/user/Hawkins07 On March 23, 2010, Brent Thompson signed a contract with Back Yards United. He debuted at the 2010 Royal Showdown CPV, winning the Hardcore Title in hardcore madness. Brent would hold the title for about 20 minutes before losing it in hardcore madness. Global CAW Wrestlinghttp://www.youtube.com/user/tjayankees1 Brent Thompson currently is contracted to Global CAW Wrestling. At GCW Evolution, Brent Thompson defeated Reaper X & Quick Silver in a triple threat match to become the first champ. On the first episode of Brawl Is War, he was cutting a promo before getting interrupted by Quick Silver, and then Reaper X. That night, Quick Silver won a 4 Way Match for the right to challenge Brent Thompson for the GCW World Heavyweight Championship at the first CPV, GCW Judgment Day 2010. On Brawl Is War Episode 2, Brent was in a tag team match with General Larry Platt against General Platte & Quick Silver. Brent was never the legal man but he and Quick Silver got into a brawl. Brent's team lost controversially. On Brawl Is War Episode 3, Brent, after costing Quick Silver the International Championship, jumped off the titantron and landed 50 feet downwards onto Quick Silver. Brent would fight Quick Silver to a No Contest in a title match at GCW Judgment Day. Quick Silver would win the title from Thompson at GCW Night of Champions in an Extreme Rules match in controversial fashion. Following screwjobs and controversial finishes, Brent would have one last shot to regain the title at GCW Rebellion, in his hometown of New York City in a Last Man Standing Match. Brent defeated Silver and became a two-time World Heavyweight Champion. Brent would retain the title in an Execution Chamber match at GCW No Way Out, but would be talked by Maximum Max and taken out by his "bodyguard", Mindfreak. At GCW Ultimate Rumble, Brent retained the title after Mindfreak turned on Max after realizing Max was using him. The terror of Brent would not stop, however, as Mindfreak won the Ultimate Rumble Match that night and earned a title match against Thompson at Bound to Victory. They faced off at the event in an Extreme Rules match, which Brent won. For Season 2, Brent was drafted over to Smack It Down with the World Heavyweight Championship in his possession. The GM, Shawn O'Connor, began to show acts of kindness towards Brent Thompson, which offended Brent's friend and SOC's enemy, Ben Hitman. The three fought in an Ultimate Sacrifice Match at GCW Backlash, where if Brent lost, he would lose the GCW World Heavyweight Championship to theman that pinned him. In controversial fashion, Thompson pinned Shawn O'Connor, retaining the World Championship, which also caused Hitman's career to be kept alive as well as SOC keeping his GM position (SOC won a match where he was immune to losing anything by pinfall). At Night of Champions, Brent and Ben faced off in a 60-Minute Ironman match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which ended in a draw. The two would have a rematch at GCW Retribution, in an "I Quit" Match. Thompson won this match after Ben Hitman couldn't continue following being run over by a car. Brent's "Year-long" title reign ended at GCW Rebellion when SOC defeated him in controversial fashion when the lights went out. Brent had a chance to win back the title in an Execution Chamber match at No Way Out, and lost. SOC, however, lost the title after Francis Kash cashed in Money in the Bank and won. The three had a triple threat title match at Ultimate Rumble, with SOC winning in a similar fashion as when he won at Rebellion. At this same CPV, Ben Hitman returned and won the Ultimate Rumble Match. Ben forgave Brent, solidifying that both were faces, but Francis Kash tuned heel and joined forces with SOC, revealing Francis was the one who attacked Brent's brother, Joey, earlier in the season. Francis and Brent faced off in a No Holds Barred Match at Bound to Victory II, which Brent won. Brent and Francis are scheduled to face off in a Cage Match at GCW Revolution Rebirth. Signatures and Finnishers *Armbar (as "The Franchise Playa") *Whisper in the Wind (as "The Franchise Playa") *Senton Bomb *Brent Buster {Neckbraker into GTS} (as "The Franchise Playa") *BKO *Spinning Roundhouse Kick *Tilt A Whirl Slam *Hangman's Horror {Cobra Clutch backbraker} (as "The Emo Child") *Sleeper Hold {The Scars of Life} (as "The Emo Child") *Osaka Street Cutter {The Bloody Cut} (as "The Emo Child") *GTS Championships and Accomplishments Thomas's Wrestling Association *TWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) (w/Shawn O'Conner) American Wrestling Federation *AWF Tough Enough Winner *AWF United States Champion (2-time) Global CAW Wrestling *'GCW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (Current)' Personal Life Brent Thompson is 27 years old, and currently resides in The Bronx, New York. Brent also has an 20-year old brother, Joey. Theme Songs Thomas's Wrestling Assocation *"Marvelous Me"-Dale Oliver (September 11, 2009-December 18,2009) *"Scars"-Papa Roach (December 18,2009-January 22,2010) *"Follow"-Breaking Benjamin (in honor of his friend SOC) (January 22,2010-TWA's end) New Japan CAW Wrestling *Shaman King Opening theme "Northern Lights"(Debut (December 27, 2009) - Injury (May 3, 2010)) *Bleach 5th Opening theme "Rolling Star" by Yui (In ring return (July 31, 2010) - NJCW's end) American Wrestling Federation *"Marvelous Me"-Dale Oliver (February 20, 2010-August 21, 2010) *"We Are One"-12 Stones (August 21, 2010-February 26,2011) *'Young Cardinals-Alexisonfire(March 11,2011-Present)' Back Yards United *"Questions"-Hometown Heroes (June 13, 2010-Present) Global CAW Wrestling *"Scars"-Papa Roach (April 25, 2010) *"Questions"-Hometown Heroes (May 15, 2010-November 21,2010) *'Young Cardinals-Alexisonfire(November 25,2010-Present)'